2024 U.S presidential election (Alaniverse 4)
The 2024 United States presidential election will be the 60th quadrennial presidential election, held on November 5, 2024. The Democratic nominee, United States Secretary of State Kamala Harris of California and her running mate United States Senator Michael Johnston of Colorado defeated the Republican nominee, United States Senator Ted Cruz and his running mate United States Senator Rick Scott of Florida. Harris and Johnston were inaugurated as the 47th President and the 50th Vice President respectfully on January 20th, 2025. The issues of the election were the continuation of the Second Great Recession, Healthcare, Immigration and Gun violence. This was the first election to take place after Puerto Rico's statehood in 2023. Background On November 5th, Voters selected presidential electors who in turn on December 14, 2024, that elected a new president and vice president. The series of presidential primary elections and caucuses were held during the first six months of 2024. This nominating process is also an indirect election, where voters cast ballots selecting a slate of delegates to a political party's nominating convention, who then in turn elect their party's presidential nominee. Incumbent President Bernie Sanders of the Democratic Party, who was elected in 2020, was eligible to run for re-election, but decided not to due to his health and age. General Election polling Nominations Democratic Party Ticket Other candidates * Ben Ray Lujan, United States Senator of New Mexico (2021-present) * Krysten Simena, United States Senator of Arizona (2019-present) * Alexandria Ocasio-Cortez, United States Representative of New York's 14th Congressional District (2019-present) BenRayLujan.jpg|United States Senator Ben Ray Lujan of New Mexico Download - 2019-04-28T184347.387.jpeg|United States Senator Krysten Simena of Arizona Ocasiocortez.jpg|United States Representative Alexandria Ocasio-Cortez of New York Republican Party Ticket Other candidates * Ben Sasse, United States Senator of Nebraska (2015-present) * Rand Paul, United States Senator of Kentucky (2011-present) * John Ellis Bush, Governor of Florida (1999-2007) * Tom Cotton, United States Senator of Arkansas (2015-present) * Mike Pence, 48th Vice President of the United States (2017-2021) * James Lankford, United States Senator of Oklahoma (2015-present) * Rick Scott, United States Senator of Florida (2019-present) * Joni Ernst, United States Senator of Iowa (2015-present) * Devin Nunes, United States Representative of California (2003-present) * Marsha Blackburn, United States Senator of Tennessee (2019-present) * Allen West, United States Representative of Florida (2011-2013) * Carly Florina, Businesswoman * Justin Amash, United States Representative of Michigan (2011-present) * Larry Hogan, Governor of Maryland (2015-2023) Bensasse.jpg|United States Senator Ben Sasse of Nebraska Rand photo.jpg|United States Senator Rand Paul of Kentucky Jeb Bush by Gage Skidmore 2.jpg|Former Governor Jeb Bush of Florida Tom Cotton.jpg|United States Senator Tom Cotton of Arkansas Mike Pence-0.jpg|Former Vice President Mike Pence of Indiana JamesLankford.jpg|United States Senator James Lankford of Oklahoma Rick Scott.jpg|United States Senator Rick Scott of Florida Joni ernst.jpg|United States Senator Joni Ernst of Iowa DevinNunes.png|United States Representative Devin Nunes of California Marshablackburn.jpg|United States Senator Marsha Blackburn of Tennessee Awest.jpg|Former United States Representative Allen West of Florida Carly.jpg|Businesswoman Carly Florina of Florida JustinAmash.png|United States Representative Justin Amash of Michigan LarryHogan.jpg|Former Governor Larry Hogan of Maryland General Election campaign Going into the general election campaign, many amused a Kamala Harris win due to Ted Cruz not being the best candidate for the Republican Party. Harris would run on President Sanders platform of medicare-for-all and $15 minimum wage nationwide, as also supported restrictive gun control policies and easier pathway to citizenship for immigrants. Cruz would run opposing these socialist-lite policies and supported an easier way to process a firearm and more restrictive immigration policies such as a border wall. In the presidential debates, Harris and Cruz would go back on addressing many issues, such as Gun violence, immigration, abortion, LGBTQ+ Rights, etc. Many Americans thought Harris did better than Cruz, as 54% said the winner was Harris and 46% said Cruz won the debate. Results On November 5th, Harris defeated Cruz in the popular vote and the electoral college. Harris won 289 electoral votes and 47% of the popular vote, while Cruz won 249 electoral votes and 45% of the popular vote. Later losing, Ted Cruz conceded Kamala Harris and posted a video online where he thanked his supporters and hoped that the Republican Party would win the 2028 or 2032 elections. Kamala Harris would go on as the 47th President of the United States on January 20, 2025, becoming the first female to serve in that office, as well as the Indian president and the second African-American president.Category:Alaniverse 4 Category:USA Category:Politics Category:Elections Category:US elections Category:US elections 2024